


Snow Day

by Betta3x9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, POV Dean Winchester, Season/Series 07, but it's a nice day, mentions of John Winchester - Freeform, sam isn't really fine
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betta3x9/pseuds/Betta3x9
Summary: "Sam è alle sue spalle e davanti a Dean il mondo sembrerebbe essere in bianco e nero, se non fosse per il cielo di un blu cristallino e per le tracce di sangue, come tanti fiori nella neve"***I ragazzi sono a caccia in una giornata invernale.





	Snow Day

  
La neve è morbida e farinosa sotto i loro piedi.

  
Dean, distratto dal suono secco di un ramo che si spezza da qualche parte nel bosco, fa un passo avanti e il suo piede destro finisce sepolto nella neve fino alla caviglia. " _Cazzo_ ", borbotta, cercando di scuotersela di dosso, prima che gli bagni del tutto i jeans.

  
"Tutto okay?" chiede Sam, alle sue spalle.

  
"Sì, sì", risponde distratto, questa volta controllando di mettere i piedi sul sentiero quasi sgombro. I vestiti bagnati sono poco piacevoli nell'aria fredda e frizzante di metà gennaio in cui si trovano a cacciare.

  
"Avremmo dovuto indossare vestiti più pesanti", borbotta Sam, spostando il fucile carico sull'altra spalla.

  
"Tipo cosa? Tanto abbiamo dei calzini asciutti in macchina"

  
"Solo perché Bobby ci ha fatto il bucato"

  
Dean sbuffa divertito e il suo respiro si congela nell'aria, diventando fumo. "Già. Brontola e si lamenta, ma bada a noi ancora come se avessimo tredici anni"

  
Sente il mormorio di assenso di Sam alle sue spalle.

  
"Qua c'è del sangue", dice, poi, indicando tre macchie rosse perfettamente rotonde sulla neve.

  
"Non è molto lontano", concorda Dean, senza affrettare il passo. "Sam?", chiede dopo un attimo, perché non sente i passi di suo fratello, dietro di lui.

  
Getta un'occhiata alle sue spalle e Sam è immobile nell'aria fredda, stretto nei suoi vestiti probabilmente troppo leggeri, e sta fissando - _il nulla._

  
Dean fa scorrere lo sguardo sui tronchi scuri degli alberi spogli, e sul bianco accecante della neve che ne ricopre le radici e le fessure dei tronchi e i rami contorti, e poi sul cielo limpido e infinito. "Sam?", prova, ancora e, finalmente, suo fratello sembra sentirlo; sussulta, come se fosse stato distratto dalla vista di _qualcosa_. "Cosa hai visto?"

  
"Niente", risponde immediatamente, scuotendo la testa. "Pensavo... Ma no, non c'è niente. Andiamo".

  
Dean apre la bocca per chiedere cosa sia appena successo, ma suo fratello lo sta già superando, diretto verso il centro del bosco spoglio e deserto. Scrolla le spalle e rimane in silenzio. _Il luccichio della neve al sole può giocare strani scherzi._ Segue Sam sul sentiero appena distinguibile sotto tutto quel bianco.

 

 

 

 

Ci sono delle tracce di sangue sulla neve e degli uccelli stanno cantando nascosti tra i rami.  
Dean si chiede distrattamente che genere di uccello non migri col freddo. Sam probabilmente lo sa. Non ha abbastanza interesse per la risposta da spingerlo a chiedere; invece seguono le tracce senza parlare e Dean pensa che potrebbe quasi essere felice così, con suo fratello al suo fianco e una pista chiara, in una giornata invernale cristallina.

  
"Ti ricordi quella volta che abbiamo fatto a palle di neve con papà?", dice, rompendo il silenzio.

  
Sam non risponde, ma Dean sa che non può averlo dimenticato perché certe cose è impossibile dimenticarle: "Doveva essere una partita tutti contro tutti, ma - eravamo troppo impegnati a cercare di repingere gli attacchi di papà per colpirci tra noi", continua, ripensando a una giornata invernale identica a quella attorno a loro, accaduta tanti anni prima.

  
"Già", risponde finalmente Sam. "Non so perché papà avesse pensato fosse un buon allenamento. Allenamento per cosa? Siamo tornati a casa completamente bagnati", sbuffa, divertito.

  
"Bhè, non penso che credesse _davvero_ avesse qualche genere di utilità pratica. Penso volesse solo portarci fuori a giocare"

  
"Già... Ti ricordi quando ci ha attirati sul porticato e rovesciato addosso tutta quella neve che era sulla tenda?"

  
"Oh, sì! All'improvviso una valanga addosso! La tua espressione è stata impagabile!"

  
"La _mia_? Penso tu abbia inghiottito una manata di quella roba!"

  
"Già. E papà rideva -"

  
"Ci siamo presi tutti e tre un raffreddore terribile - "

  
"- Solo perché continuavi a starnutirmi addosso - "

  
"Ehi, Dean?"

  
"Sì, Sammy?"

  
C'è una radura e improvvisamente il bagliore accecante del sole che si riflette sulla neve fa stagliare il profilo di Sam come un'apparizione. "Bei tempi".

  
"Già... Lo erano", dice Dean e volta la testa verso le tracce di sangue sempre più fitte nella neve. "Finiamo questo lavoro", dice poi, sollevando una mano per ripararsi il viso dalla luce.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sam è alle sue spalle e davanti a Dean il mondo sembrerebbe essere in bianco e nero, se non fosse per il cielo di un blu cristallino e per le tracce di sangue, come tanti fiori nella neve.

La sua mente vaga, ricordando una vecchia storia che aveva letto a Sam tanti anni prima, quando era solo un bambino, per farlo addormentare: la storia di un fratello e una sorella abbandonati nel bosco dai loro stessi genitori, che dovevano seguire una scia di briciole di pane fino a casa. Per quanto si sforzi, non riesce a ricordare come finisse.  
La scia di sangue non li starà certo conducendo a casa, ma il bosco che attraversano sembra senza dubbio appartenere alle pagine di qualche libro di fiabe.   
E, come in ogni fiaba, da qualche parte nel bosco si nasconde il lupo cattivo.

 

"Siamo vicini", mormora Sam alle sue spalle, osservando il pasticcio di sangue che ricopre delle radici innevate. C'è un'impronta rosso brillante sul tronco.  
Dean annuisce in direzione di suo fratello e, senza voltarsi a controllare, prende a destra; sa che Sam ha capito il suo segnale.

 

La neve davanti a lui è colorata dal sangue e calpestata. Dean stringe la presa sul fucile, le orecchie tese a cogliere ogni rumore nelle vicinanze.

 

La creatura che lui e Sam hanno inseguito fino al centro del bosco è seduta alle radici di un albero, adagiata stancamente contro il tronco scuro. Le sue mani premono contro il ventre, cercando inutilmente di fermare l'emorragia. "Per favore", dice quello che un tempo era stato un uomo: "Per favore, _no_ ", e i suoi occhi sono lucidi e terrorizzati. "Ho una famiglia", continua, allungando una mano insanguinata a mò di supplica, ma Dean non abbassa il fucile caricato a pallottole d'argento: "Non succederà niente alla tua famiglia", lo rassicura.  
" _Perché_ \- ", inizia a chiedere il lupo in forma umana, ma non finisce la frase e Dean vede nei suoi occhi che una parte di lui conosce già la risposta.

  
Non ha _davvero_ bisogno di prendere la mira, ma chiude un occhio e punta la canna del fucile verso il punto tra gli occhi spaventati del lupo mannaro. Preme il grilletto.

Il rumore assordante dello sparo fa alzare in volo una dozzina di corvi nascosti tra i rami; Dean ne segue con lo sguardo le forme nere che si allontanano, gracchiando spaventate. Qualcosa nell'immagine di una manciata di uccelli scuri in volo che si stagliano netti contro il cielo di un azzurro splendente rilassa qualcosa dentro il suo petto. Respira l'aria fredda e frizzante, sentendosi stranamente lieto di essere all'aria aperta in una giornata così bella.

 

Quando non riesce più a intravedere i corvi all'orizzonte, abbassa nuovamente lo sguardo a terra: il corpo della creatura è scivolato di lato contro il tronco e potrebbe quasi sembrare addormentato, se non gli mancasse mezza faccia. Il sangue e la materia cerebrale sono sparpagliate sulla neve e sulla corteccia scura tutto attorno. Fortunatamente il freddo ne maschera gli odori. Dean aggrotta le sopracciglia quando nota che gli schizzi di sangue gli hanno macchiato le scarpe.

  
_La parte peggiore del lavoro_ , pensa, iniziando a considerare quale sia il punto migliore per sotterrare il corpo; nonostante la neve, negli spazi assolati tra un albero e l'altro, il terreno non è congelato: non si prospetta un lavoro impossibile, solo stancante e noioso.

  
"Sam?", chiama a voce alta, perché sicuramente non è disposto a fare tutto da solo. " _Sam?_ ", ripete quando suo fratello non si materializza all'istante al suo fianco. "Dove ti sei cacciato?".

 

Non pensa che qualcuno li abbia seguiti, non ha sentito niente, ma effettivamente Sam si sarebbe dovuto trovare alle sue spalle già da diversi minuti. Come se sentisse per la prima volta il freddo della giornata, rabbrividisce.

  
_"SAM?"_

  
Imbraccia il fucile e ripercorre i suoi passi. "Sam!", lo chiama un ultima volta - e quando aggira un grosso albero spoglio, _finalmente Sam è lì._

 

Suo fratello non sembra averlo sentito arrivare; è in piedi, con l'arma puntata a terra dimenticata tra le mani, e sul volto un'espressione indecifrabile. Ha lo sguardo diretto davanti a sé, nello spazio tra due alberi, ma sulla neve non c'è _nulla_.

  
"Sammy?", lo chiama ancora Dean, improvvisamente preoccupato. Sam non sembra registrare in alcun modo la sua presenza. Annuisce, come se la neve gli stesse sussurrando qualcosa che Dean non può sentire. "Tutto okay?", chiede, indeciso se puntare il fucile, ma non c'è assolutamente nulla.

  
"La gente lo associa sempre con il fuoco, sai?", dice Sam e _no_ , Dean _non lo sa_ perché _non ha idea_ di cosa suo fratello stia parlando. Rabbrividisce, come se solo adesso percepisse il freddo. Sam inclina la testa e ascolta la neve raccontagli qualche altro segreto. "Faceva sempre freddo, Dean, tutto il tempo, un freddo che non ho mai sentito"

  
Come se il suo corpo avesse capito prima del suo cervello di cosa Sam stia parlando, Dean sente lo stomaco stretto da una sensazione di ansia che non sa ancora giustificare. Nonostante l'aria fredda gli stia mordendo il viso, sotto i vestiti troppo leggeri, sente la schiena bagnata di sudore. Sposta nervosamente il peso da una gamba all'altra.

  
"Una volta faceva così freddo che i miei occhi si sono congelati e poi _lui_ li ha strappati e - "  
Dean cerca di mandare giù il sapore acido che gli ha appena invaso la bocca. _No_ \-   
"... Ed è come se mi aspettassi di vederlo in mezzo alla neve", continua Sam, senza sapere che suo fratello si è perso la maggior parte delle sue parole, distratto dallo sforzo di non vomitare.

  
"Sammy", dice, incerto e - improvvisamente pensa al modo in cui poco prima gli occhi di Sam fissavano qualcosa sulla neve e pensa che forse, per suo fratello, c'era davvero qualcosa in quello spiazzo bianco racchiuso dai tronchi neri degli alberi, come sbarre di una gabbia.

  
_Cosa ti sta dicendo?_ \- vorrebbe chiedergli, per sapere quali bugie il serpente sta rovesciando dentro la testa di suo fratello (eccetto che - _non c'è nessun serpente._ Lucifero è all'inferno e qualsiasi crudeltà che sussurra all'orecchio di Sam viene dalla sua stessa mente). "Andrà tutto bene", dice, invece, alla fine, come qualche sorta di promessa che deve ancora capire come riuscire a mantenere.

  
Sam inclina la testa, come se lo vedesse di nuovo soltanto adesso. "Sì", dice, ma sembra una risposta per qualcun altro.

 

Dean rabbrividisce e ricorda una giornata invernale di tanti anni prima, quando loro padre aveva sconfitto lui e Sam a palle di neve.   
Può quasi sentire le risate di suo fratello e la voce divertita di suo padre, i vestiti e i capelli bagnati dalla neve rovesciatogli addosso - e l'odore dolce della cioccolata calda che aveva preparato insieme a John, per scaldarsi, mentre Sam frugava negli sportelli della cucina, in cerca delle tazze meno sbeccate che possedessero.  
  
Se Dean dovesse riassumere quella giornata in una manciata di parole direbbe che _faceva freddo ed erano felici._

 

Allunga una mano verso suo fratello e ne afferra la spalla, e sotto le sue dita Sam è _solido e vivo_ e dovrebbe essere tutto quello che c'è di importante, ma a una parte di Dean manca quel ragazzo che quel pomeriggio rigirava le tazze per osservarle bene, perché una cioccolata calda era un piccolo lusso raro e meritava di essere consumata nella miglior tazza che la loro casa in affitto avesse da offrirgli.

  
Gli mancano i ragazzi che erano - non solo Sam - quando il mondo, pur con tutti i suoi mostri, era _semplice._ Non c'era nessun inferno, né paradiso e il potere di distruggere o salvare il mondo non era riposto nelle loro mani.

 

"Andiamo a finire il lavoro", dice: "Abbiamo un corpo da seppellire".  
"Okay", annuisce Sam - ed è come se fosse di nuovo tutto tornato alla normalità.

\- E poi, poiché, nonostante tutto, da qualche parte quei due ragazzi bagnati fino alle ossa da una battaglia a palle di neve ancora esistono, Dean aggiunge: "Al ritorno fermiamoci da qualche parte; ho voglia di cioccolata calda".

  
Sam gli sorride e poi si incamminano, l'uno affianco all'altro.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ringrazio Shi per il prompt: "Ambientata verso la settima serie (Hallucifer). Sam e Dean si perdono in un bosco con la neve e il più grande deve prendersi cura del più piccolo perché Sam ha collegato la neve al diavolo, visto che Lucifero è freddo".
> 
> Come puoi notare ho cambiato metà del tuo prompt, e spero che mi perdonerai, ma avevo voglia di scrivere qualcosa di vagamente più pacifico. :D


End file.
